thebreedsfandomcom-20200213-history
Organizations
A * '''A Force''' - Short for "Assassin Force", this was a group of Breeds who were trained by the Genetics Council in assassination techniques, and were intended to be used for selling their assassination services to the highest bidders. Former known members of A Force: ** Braden Arness B * '''Breed Enforcers''' * '''Breed Freedom Society''' * '''Breed Ruling Council''' '''(a.k.a. the Ruling Cabinet)''' - A governing body of Breeds and non-Breeds (Humans) working together to mandate and enforce Breed Law on a global scale. Generally, the Breeds who comprise the Council are Alphas, Military Experts, and Science Experts. * '''Buffalo Gap Board of Education''' * '''Bureau of Breed Affairs '''- Housed in the United States of America, the Bureau is the key executive department of the sovereign Breed Nation. It is split into two factions: the Eastern Division (in Washington D.C.) and the Western Division (in Window Rock, Arizona), each of which have a Director to oversee all management issues (Jonas Wyatt is the Eastern Director, and Rule Breaker is the Western Director). The Bureau reports directly to the Breed Ruling Council, which is made up of all of the Breed Alphas. The Bureau was created to oversee the growing Breed population's safety and security, and to ensure that the mandates of Breed Law (which have been internationally recognized by all countries of the world) are fully upheld. The Bureau has several arms: ** Executive branch - Deals with supervisory and employment details of the Bureau, as well as finances (specifically, handling the restitution payments that every member nation must pay to Breeds for participating in the horrors of Breed creation and experimentation, as well as paying the bills and contracting for hardware, military, construction, and other manufacturing needs). ** Legislative branch - Assures Breed Alphas and their executive staff are a part of the dialogue regarding laws around the world affecting Breeds, and helps draft legislation for Breed specific needs to be met. ** Judicial branch - Assures any challenge to Breed Law is managed in a legal manner through a policing force (includes a privately-trained security force made up of Breeds, a Special Ops network, an informant network, and various scientific and computer experts to aid in investigative work), and that offenders of that law receive proper trials and sentencing (includes execution of sentences, per the terms of Breed Law). C D * '''Deadly Dozen''' E F G * '''Genetics Council''' '''(a.k.a. the Council)''' - A group of twelve shadowy figures who funded the labs and research into bioengineering and genetic mutation to create a living being of both human and animal DNA, though references to the Genetics Council also refer to affiliated political, military, industry, and Breed individuals and groups. H I J K L M N * '''(The)''' '''Navajo Nation''' - A semi-autonomous Native American elected government that includes an executive office, a legislative house, and a judicial system, but the United States federal government continues to assert plenary power over all decisions. The executive system manages a large law enforcement and social services apparatus, health services, a college, and other local educational trusts. * '''Navajo''' '''Breed Underground Network''' - A covert 'railroad' type organization created by the Navajo Nation to help secret to safety Breeds who may be hunted by the Genetics Council or mercenaries. It is run by the Navajo Nation's President and its Council of Elders (Navajo tribal leaders). It trains and deploys its covert operatives in a variety of skills to carry out its mission. * '''Navajo Covert Law Enforcement Division''' - A policy bureau of the Navajo Nation that is responsible for special covert (secret) intel gathering and rescue operations for any and all of citizens, visitors, and those seeking asylum with the Navajo Nation. O P Q R S T U * '''Unknown Warriors''' - An elite group of eight super-secret Special Ops Navajo warrior-soldiers whose job it is to maintain the spirtual security and safety of the Navajo Nation from the shadows. They are mostly relegated to the realm of myth and legend, but there may be some truth to their existence after all... V W X Y Z